Unlikely Attraction
by Hinotori Ai
Summary: She wasn't someone he would normally notice and he's not sure when he did. She somehow grabbed his attention. Her smile, her laugh, her existence lured him. He didn't deserve her. He swore that he wouldn't betray his friend but what will he do with these feelings that she incites?
1. Unlikely Attraction

Unlikely Attraction

At the end of a long day full of political business, Richard the King of Windor, slowly lowered himself into a large leather chair in his study. He had been running back and forth all day long overseeing the final preparations for a large festival in Barona and only wished to rest for just a moment. The study was dim, only lit by the fading light coming in from the window to his right. Outside the window was a picturesque view that he had long since gotten use to but still enjoyed the calming beauty. The sun was sinking behind the dark green tree line almost out of sight and the sky was filled with layers of dark purple, orange, and red.

Richard took in a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, letting his head loll back onto the back of the chair. Although the day was over he still had much to do in the way of paperwork before he could retire. Resigning himself to the task for the remainder of the day he sat up and went to his desk where a neat stack of papers along with a few envelopes sat.

Seating himself he began with the mail for the day. All of the envelopes looked similar except for one. One was significantly smaller and didn't look like the others. On the front was scribbled a name that looked like Pascal and along with it a last name that he couldn't quite make out. He frowned opening the envelope wondering why Pascal might send him mail. They weren't in the habit of communicating with each other through mail. He pulled out the piece of stationary inside and unfolded it. A scent that he became well acquainted with on their journey wafted from the paper. It was the distinctive smell of bananas which was no surprise at all considering the individual who sent the letter.

Richard began reading the short letter sent by Pascal.

_Richard how have you been? It's me Pascal. I bet you didn't expect a letter from me. Of course you didn't. I don't usually write letters cause there's so much trouble with the ink and stuff and it gets all messy. But anyway I'm writing you because I'll be coming to Barona for some research and I was wondering if you might help me with some info I need. Don't bother writing me back cause I'll be there in a jiffy so you can tell me your answer then._

Sitting back in the chair Richard placed the letter on his desk. The letter was definitely from his friend. It had all the signs of someone who didn't follow social norms. It was something that he had begun to find he actually liked about her. She didn't let anything change who she was.

Richard found that he was happy she was visiting even though it was for research. Her sunny disposition and eccentric personality would help brighten his mood. He didn't know when for sure but sometime toward the end of their second journey together his thoughts about her begin to change. At first he thought that she was an odd woman who didn't take things serious enough but as he spent more time with her he began to understand her better and accept the peculiar character that she was. She was light-hearted which was something lost to him a long time ago.

He placed the paper back inside the envelope it was sent in. As he moved on to the next letter his mind absently wandered to Hubert and Pascal's relationship. He wondered how it was progressing or if it was progressing at all considering Pascal's potential to be oblivious to these delicate matters.

With that he turned his attention away from that subject because he had always been a Hubert and Pascal supporter. He refused to address the slight hope he felt when he thought that their relationship might not be going as well as he should be hoping it would. It was a betrayal to his friend so he wanted nothing else to do with those thoughts. He knew very well he didn't deserve to be happy that way when he had ruined so many lives. Hubert deserved someone like Pascal so he would continue to support him in his efforts to create a relationship with her even as his heart wasn't fully into it anymore.

* * *

The next evening the door to Richard's office is thrown open and he is graced with the beaming face of Pascal. Her cheeks appear rosy from exertion and her eyes are lit up as if she is on the way to another invention. Overall it was a very pleasing view for Richard because seeing her happy lifted his spirits.

"Pascal, it is a pleasure to see you this morning." Richard smiles in welcome. Behind Pascal he can see the maids peering around the threshold of the door. He gives them a light nod to let them know that his guest is welcome.

"Hiya, did you get my letter? If not it's okay I'll explain everything." She said dropping a bag that she had slung over her shoulder onto the floor. The bag hit the floor with a loud thump causing Richard to wonder what could be so heavy and why she was carrying it around. Using her foot to push the bag out of her way she flopped down in the chair across from the desk. "So here's the deal. I was wondering if you would tell me about this place here on the map." She pulled out the map she spoke of and opened it up. Looking around on the map she spotted the place that she was talking about and circled it. The area she circled was a large forest that many people refused to travel through.

"You want to know about Felania forest? What about it?" he asked. He had an idea where this was going very quickly.

"Well, I was going through some of the elder's paperwork when I came across a letter. I kinda took it without Poisson knowing so you definitely can't tell her. In the letter I saw something that might be really, really, really important to my research. It's about a certain type of water eleth. I'm not sure where it's at though so I wanted to know if I could look around." She said sitting forward in her seat. She looked anxious.

"I know what you're looking for. It's there in the village at the center of the forest. But there's a problem. Felanian people don't just allow people to come into their village."

Pascal looked pensive for a few seconds. "So you're saying I have to find a way for them to welcome me?"

"It's not an easy thing to do; the Felanians are very secretive people." Richard said knowing that wouldn't stop Pascal from trying. Once she was set on something her mind was made up and she would do whatever she needed to get results.

"Hmmm, they allow you in right? Of course they do you're the King of Barona! You could take me with you and then I could just take a looksie around. No harm done, right?. Whaddya say?" she looked at Richard pleadingly.

"I could take you with me but I won't be able to go until the end of the week. We could visit for three days. Would that be sufficient time for you to conduct your research?"

"Absolutely! Thank you so much. I really think that this will help with my research a lot." She smiled leaning back into her chair. The smile on her face warmed Richard's heart.

"You're welcome to stay in one of the castle guest rooms and if you need anything the maids will see to it." He said fixing a couple of papers on the desk. "You seem to have had a long journey so feel free to use the baths to refresh yourself."

Pascal nodded in understanding. Grabbing her sack off the floor she marched toward the door with a noticeable pep in her step and humming the beginning of a light tune. Just before she reached the door Richard called out to her.

"There's a festival going on this evening, if you'd like you can come and enjoy the festivities." He spoke looking back down to the paperwork on his desk again. It was uncharacteristic of him not to meet someone's eyes when speaking to them but he found himself having feelings he was better off not having yet again. Looking into her amber colored eyes caused the feelings to surface.

"Really? I'd love to." she smiled brightly. "I'll look for you after you take care of all that kingly duty stuff then maybe we can hang out together, yeah?"

"That sounds like a good idea. We can do some catching up." Richard looked up from the work and smiled kindly. With that Pascal left his office and shut the door quietly behind her.

Richard returned to his paper work. He knew that taking her to Felania was to help her with her research but he couldn't stop his heart from being excited to spend more time with her. She had that effect on him now.

Later that evening the festival went off as planned. Despite the protests of many, Richard made sure personally that everything was going off without a hitch. When his servants felt that he had done enough they ran him off, sternly telling him to go enjoy himself. Richard began walking through the colorfully lit town admiring the happy sight. There was laughter coming from many of the different booths alongside the walkway. The smell of delicious foods mingled together and drifted around him. The festival was a success and so he was infinitely relieved.

"Richard, there you are. I was looking all over for you." Pascal ran up beside him with a fried banana covered in some sauce on a stick in one hand and a large white teddy bear in the other. She wore a yellow short-sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. The usual black tights she wore were missing and Richard noticed immediately. The skin that was usually covered was bare. He assumed that the change was because it was uncharacteristically warm in Barona. Turning his attention away he smiled at her.

"I was finishing up with some matters. Have you been enjoying the festival?"

"Yeah, I found a lot of different stands. One was selling bananas." She motioned to the one in her hand. "And some man gave me this while I was looking around." She held the stuffed animal up. "What about you?"

"I'm enjoying myself as well." They continued to walk side-by-side stopping by many different stalls. On the way through they picked up many different things and Pascal tried different foods. When they came to an opening with many seats they decided to sit down for a break. There was soft music being played by a band. The sky was slowly starting to darken and as time progressed more stars began twinkling in the sky.

"So when was the last time you saw everyone." Pascal asked. She was looking up at the stars.

"I just saw Asbel, Cheria, and Sophie last week. The three of them are going on vacation soon. The Captain and Hubert I saw last month. They were both here on official business so we didn't have time to catch up. What about you?"

"Well, I saw the Captain when I went to see my sister. He's supposed to be helping her with something she's working on. I saw Asbel, Cheria, and Sophie on the way here and I saw Hu about two weeks ago. He was crazy busy so I probably won't see him for another long time." Pascal looked unusually serious but when she noticed Richard looking at her she smiled her normal smile. "Too bad they missed such a good festival. I'm gonna tell them all about it when I see them again. They'll be sad they missed it."

Richard nodded in agreement. "I think we should both tell them about it. Maybe next year we can all meet together and enjoy it." Just as Richard was about to ask if Pascal was alright, a loud noise sounded accompanied by a bright green light above them. The fireworks had begun which signaled that the festival was almost over. The sky was repeatedly lit with many vibrant colors. Richard eventually decided that he would ask her about it later. Tonight was just for relaxing. Silently they sat watching the show in the sky with Pascal making noises of awe. The smile on her face was captivating as the different colors splashed over them both. The area seemed to go quiet indicating she wasn't the only one feeling that way. Richard might have been the same but he wasn't watching the fireworks. He was watching something far more interesting.

* * *

A/N: I decided to try something that probably doesn't exist for a request. My first time doing Tales of Graces, how was it? This story is also posted on my tumblr which gets updated faster than her so check my profile if you're interested.

R&R please!

(=^_^=)


	2. Felania Forest

Felania Forest

Early before the sun rose Richard fastened close his travel bag. He had finished all his packing for the trip to Felania. Gathering all his things he picked them up and carried them to the door. Outside the door two butlers insisted on taking his things down below so he settled for going to check on his guest. Arriving at her room he knocked lightly so as not to startle her if she was still sleeping. A low groan came from the other side of the door followed by silence. He knocked again, his earlier assumption proving to be true.

"Pascal, it is morning. We should leave early so as to get there at a reasonable time." He tried, hoping that she would rise. Groggy mumbling was heard as well as the sound of something being knocked over.

"Pas-" Before he could finish the door opened. Pascal stood in front of him rubbing her eyes.

"Oh…it's time to get up already?" she said yawning widely. She looked as if she was struggling to hold her eyes open. Unfocused amber eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Yes. I apologize for having to wake you so early but it would be wise for us to leave promptly if we want to make it throughout the forest without incident.

"Hm…alright. I'll be ready in a few." She said turning back into her room.

Though she appeared to be half-asleep Richard thought it would be harder to wake her. Deciding to wait for her down stairs he alerted a maid to let her know that he was waiting below in the dining room.

Richard didn't have to wait long. Pascal came barreling down the stairs into the dining room with her sack over her shoulder. Her hair still looked messy but overall she looked clean. "Mornin'" she said brightly.

"Good Morning. I hope you slept well for our journey. Help yourself to breakfast." He said motioning to the seat across from him. She happily took his offer and moved to sit down. Breakfast was a short occasion. The atmosphere wasn't poor but Richard did notice that Pascal still didn't have as much to say as she usually did. He wasn't sure how to approach the topic but he did notice the difference in her behavior. Figuring it might be better to wait until they were traveling, he again left the subject for another time.

* * *

Richard decided to save time by take a Turtlez Transport to the edge of the forest since the forest was another journey in itself. After a long ride he and Pascal climbed from the transport. Pascal looked eager to begin when Richard turned to look at her after speaking with the servant who accompanied them on the transport. His subjects had been very adamant about him traveling without his guards but he had insisted on going without them. He knew very well why he had insisted so adamantly. He preferred any time spent with his friends to be done without someone constantly watch him from behind and this became even more so since it was Pascal he was traveling with.

"So we're ready to go?" she asked turning to look at the numerous trees that loomed over them. The forest looked thick and lush.

'Yes, I believe we are." He said picking up his bag and moving forward. Pascal picked up her bag as well which had changed before they left Barona. The bag was now able to be carried on her back leaving her hands free to wield her shotstaff.

"Woo-hoo! This is going to be great. I just know I'm going to find something good in Felania, y'know." She looked over to him with a bright smile. This in turn made him smile.

"I'm sure you will. You are the brightest person I know when it comes to eleth and such things."

Pascal looked pleased with the compliment so her smiled beamed even brighter and warmer than before. Navigating the tricky part of the forest early on caused them to lapse into a comfortable silence. The floor of the forest was thick with foliage and had many large fallen trees that had to be climbed over in order to proceed. The air was cool and moist which was refreshing in the early morning. In the ensuing silence Richard wondered how he might approach what he wanted to say to Pascal. Not sure how it would go he waited until they came to a clearer path.

"Pascal, I wanted to talk to you about something. I don't want to pry but I have noticed that you have not been your usual cheery self. If you need to talk I would gladly listen to you if you'd like." He said looking ahead of himself at her small form. Her slim shoulders tensed at his offer but then relaxed.

"You noticed." She said buying herself time to figure out how to handle the situation.

"If you would rather not talk about it then it is fine. I just wanted you to know that I am willing to listen if you needed someone to." Silence reigned again for a second time until she spoke.

"I'm not sure what to say. I haven't felt like myself either." She walked across the damp earth with her head lowered. Richard waited to see if she would continue.

"It started a little while after we all separated. I missed being with everyone. I went traveling but it wasn't the same as before. I was okay by myself at first. Being alone didn't bother me at all then I met you guys and now when I'm alone it's just not like it was."

Richard would have never guessed that Pascal of all people got lonely. 'She's so upbeat that it's not something I would connect with her but thinking that way is silly. She's just like anyone else. She gets lonely too.'

"It's a natural thing. You made bonded with everyone in the large amount of time you spent with them, so it's natural to feel lonely when you don't see each other much like you're used to. I also feel lonely at times when I think about everyone."

"You do?" she looked back at him and slowed her pace to match his.

"Indeed I do." He said looking to her thoughtful expression.

"How do you stop it?" she looked up at him with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to visit every now and then as long as you make plans to do so. Also you tend to travel quite a bit. It might help if you try to redevelop bonds with people in the enclave that you already know."

"Hmm, I have been spending more time at home. I've had a lot of things I needed to do."

"Another thing. You may want to remember to not let your research consume all of your time. You won't be able to make a connection with people if you stay cooped doing research."

"Y'know Richard, you seem really knowledgeable about this." She smiled lightly

"As I said I also get lonely. I just told you about what works for me. I'm really busy most of the time but I have started making it a point to take some time off just to associate. I've learned a lot of things about the people I see every day and I've gotten to know them better. I still miss everyone but it makes it a lot easier when I've made other associates." Richard explained.

Pascal looked thoughtful. "Thank you for the tips."

"You're welcome. I hope they help you." After a minute or so of silence Richard decided to speak again. "You are always welcome to come visit me in Barona when you are traveling. I would be happy to have a guest."

"Thanks." She smiled brighter than before. Richard was happy to see her smile from the bottom of her heart and he was glad that he was able to help ease her mind with some advice. Maybe they would see more of each other now.

They continued to walk through the forest without incident until Richard felt that someone or something was watching them. He hadn't sensed any monsters in the area but he knew that they weren't alone.

"Pascal, I don't think we're alone. We should proceed with caution." He advised. Pascal slowed her pace some and stopped after readying her shotstaff. Richard retrieved his sword from his sheath and took his fighting stance, while surveying the area. The forest was silent. All noises of life were gone which meant that there was definitely something menacing in the area. Moving so that their backs were toward one another they both surveyed the area looking for the creature.

Just when they thought that the monster would continue watching them in silence a loud roar came from within the thicker part of the forest. The ground shook as the sound of wood breaking reached their ears. A large creature rushed out of the trees straight towards them. It ran on all fours, had large sharp teeth, and was furry all over. Richard and Pascal separated to avoid being hit by the large clawed paw that swiped at them.

Rolling to her feet Pascal looked to Richard who was also gaining his feet. "I can't believe this huge thing snuck up on us."

Richard looked toward the monster as it turned toward him. Its eerie silver eyes glared at him with rage. With another roar it launched itself at Richard who prepared himself for the attack. He could hear Pascal begin chanting a fire spell to back him up. Richard narrowly avoided the attack from the monster getting by with only part of his cape shredded. Though the monster was big it moved swiftly.

Pascal's fire spell ripped through the air with a flash of heat towards the monster. It had enough force to knock him off balance. Black fur caught fire with the impact but was quickly smothered when it rolled over and turned its attention to her. Richard intended to take that chance to attack but the beast moved quicker than he anticipated. It flicked its thick tail and knocked him down.

Pascal let out a shriek when the monster bounded toward her with murderous intent. She darted out of the way and kept running. Richard gathered himself and ran after the monster trying to regain its attention so Pascal could start another spell. He wasn't sure how they were going to win against such a fiend. It was nothing he had ever seen before, but he didn't travel through Felania forest often so it didn't surprise him in the least.

Forcing himself to pick up the pace Richard summoned a simple spells that didn't require too much concentration. Pascal dashed as fast as she could between trees in attempts to slow the beast. Although it was fast its large frame made it difficult to weave between the trees like Pascal. With enough distance between them she turned around and began using her shotstaff to attack the monster. While she held him off Richard began a wind spell hoping to cause more damage to the monster along with Pascal's attacks. Just as he was finishing the spell Pascal's voice from the other side of the creature broke through his concentration.

"Omigosh, watch out!"

Before Richard realized what was happening his body was thrown backwards into a nearby tree knocking the air from his lungs. A cry of pain escaped his lips when his body slammed into the tree.

"Richard!" Pascal shouted in concern. To Richard her voice sounded far away. When he opened his eyes black spots danced in his vision. He could make out Pascal fending off the monster but couldn't figure out what hit him since the monster's attention was still on her. While struggling to keep conscious Richard caught sight of another pair of huge paws that seemed to come out of nowhere into his vision. The paws were identical to the other monster except in color. They were white and they were coming toward him in his dimming vision. The last thing Richard saw was Pascal's panicked expression as she caught sight of what was walking toward him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapters, I hope you like this chapter as well. Sorry for any mistakes you may have run across, if there is one that is really bad please pm me about it so I can fix it. Also, if you have any input that might help me keep them in character also pm me because even though I love Pascal I have a hard time keeping her in character.

(=^_^=)


	3. Truth & Memories

Truth and Memories

Richard awoke to the sight of something blurry and brown. As he blinked his eyes they focused to the point that he could make out what appeared to be a sloped wooden ceiling some sort. He turned his head on the pillow beneath it and caught sounds of muted laughter from below him. He couldn't remember where he was or what happened to make him feel as if every part of his body were bruised. He sat up in the soft bed fighting against the sharp pain that exploded in his back. Just as he got himself situated against the pillows leaning on the headboard he heard footsteps coming down what sounded like a hallway outside the door to the room he occupied. The person stopped in front of the door and proceeded to open the door quietly. Richard waited cautiously to see who would appear from behind the door. He relaxed when he saw a familiar head of red and white accompanied by big amber eyes. It all began to come back to him when he saw Pascal, the beginning of their trip into the forest and the attack. He recalled blacking out after being caught off guard by a second beast.

"Oh! You're awake" she said letting herself in. She moved quickly over to the bed where she seemed to be trying to get a better look at him in the dim room. The room was lit by a lamp that sat a few feet from the bed.

"We escaped?" he said frowning lightly. He could hardly believe they both made it out of that situation alive.

"Yeah, after you were flung into the tree the other one started coming at me but this old guy showed up right before I was toast. Both of them just stopped when he yelled some command in a language I don't know." She said leaning back from him apparently satisfied with his appearance. "You look a lot better. I was really worried the hit might have done some serious damage."

"I'm fine albeit a little sore but I'll make it." He said giving her a smile to reassure her and remove the small furrow between her brows. Just as he intended, her face relaxed into a relieved expression. "I assume we must be in Felania." He said looking to the window across the room. Outside the window was a night sky with twinkling stars. He could see the silhouette of trees in the forest in the distance.

"Yeah, we've been here for a little while now but you were out cold." She yawned widely with both her hands reaching for the ceiling and her eyes shut tightly.

"I'm sorry you must be tired. We can talk tomorrow since it's so late." He didn't want to keep her after such long day. Though the room was dim he could tell by the set of her slender shoulders that their day's traveling had begun to wear on her.

"I guess I am a bit bushed. I was on my way to my room to turn in and thought I'd stop by one more time to make a quick check on you."

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern." He said with a genuine smile. He felt a bit silly being so happy over something so normal.

"I guess I should go then. Good night Richard." She said sleepily.

"Good Night Pascal." He watched her leave the room closing the door just as quietly as when she entered. The room fell silent with her exit since he had no one to talk to. He relaxed against the fluffy pillow behind him and closed his eyes wondering if he might be able to sleep after being unconscious for so long. After waiting for a while he carefully rose from the bed and turned out the lamp on the stand. Though he figured he might be awoke for a while he knew he wouldn't need the light. He returned to the bed and searched for a position that gave him relief from pain in his back. After several unsuccessful tries he found one that fit he needs and stayed that way until he fell asleep again.

* * *

Early the next morning Richard woke to the sound of Pascal's laughter and a man's voice. He opened his eyes and his pupils were immediately assaulted by the sun's light that came through the window. He closed his eyes to block out the offending rays and he slid from the bed. After more sleep he felt much better although he was still in pain.

After locating his bag and finding the washroom he ventured downstairs to where Pascal's voice came from. He arrived in a large homey-like sitting room where Pascal sat talking to an older man with graying hair. Upon further inspection Richard recognized him as the village chief. The chief was at least fifty-five with stormy gray eyes and a gentle smile.

"Ah! King Richard, my deepest apologies." He stood and bowed deeply. "You were attacked by the new forest guardians. They were not familiar with you so they did not know any better. Please forgive my carelessness. If there is anything–"

"It is fine, please don't worry. I'm not really hurt so it's okay." Richard held his hand up and gave a light smile to stop the village chief from continuously apologizing.

The village chief looked worried but stopped apologizing. Instead he motioned to a nearby comfy couch for Richard to sit in.

Pascal looked between the two of them. "So I guess you guys already know each other, huh?"

"Yes, I've known Taizen since I was a boy. My father often bought me with him when he visited here." Richard sank into the comfortable couch.

"You've grown into a wonderful young man." Taizen said proudly.

"So you knew Richard when he was young. I bet he was all mature and stuff for his age."

"Indeed he was but that is something normal for most royal children." Taisen looked at Richard. "Before I forget I would like to reintroduce you to the new forest guardians. When you and Miss Pascal have a chance I would like for you both to see them when they are well behaved."

"After breakfast I wouldn't be opposed to it. Is that alright with you Pascal?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see those two again as long as they're not baring their teeth and trying to kill me." She grinned.

"Then I'll leave you two to breakfast and meet with you at the east side of the village." Taizen nodded to both and left them to eat their breakfast.

At the breakfast table Pascal spoke about how excited she was to be in Felania. Whatever it was she was researching seemed to be very important to her. Richard hoped she found what she was looking for while they were there.

When breakfast was finished they both headed out into the bustling village. People were going about their normal day selling things, buying things, and running errands. The overall feel of the village was warm and homely even though he hadn't been back since he was a child. Pascal walked a little ways ahead of him looking at the different shops along the way. Richard walked behind her content just to watch her. He was sure he would enjoy the next three days even if he just followed her around while she did research.

They reached the east side of the village after a couple of minutes. Taizen stood at the edge of the village waiting for them. When they came close enough he spoke.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yep, it was all really great" Pascal responded.

"It was all very good." Richard answered as well.

"I'm glad that you both enjoyed it. Come, let us go see the forest guardians." Taizen led the way into the forest.

From the border of the town they traveled a little ways into the forest where there was an opening. Upon entering it Richard caught sight of the two beasts that he had become acquainted with earlier. The massive beasts sat calmly while looking at the two new visitors with curiosity.

"These are our new forest guardians, Aurinko and Kuu." Taizen motioned to first the white one and then the black one. Both of the guardians bowed to Richard. In return he nodded to them.

Pascal looked between the two guardians. "They look a whole lot nicer now than they did at first." Pascal stepped forward cautiously looking up at the two creatures that resembled large feral cats. "They're kind of cute now."

Richard looked at the two. 'I wouldn't say they're cute but they do look a lot kinder than they did before.' He thought to himself.

Aurinko, the white guardian, leaned down and looked at Pascal with its gold eyes. It seemed to be determining if she was acceptable. After a few moments of staring at each other the guardian closed its eyes and nudged Pascal. She chuckled in response.

"Looks like I passed the test Richard." She looked back at him with a smile. Turning back to Aurinko she placed her hand on its massive head and rubbed its fur.

They spent some time with the guardians which Pascal used to play with the both of them. She became good friends with them which usually didn't happen with anyone outside the village. Richard watched her enjoy herself with them while he and Taizen talked with each other.

* * *

Afterwards around lunch time they decided to return to the inn. "Richard, do you think I could do some exploring. I wanna look for that water eleth since we'll only be here for a little while. Though I kinda don't know where to start." She said frowning with her arms folded.

"I have an idea where we might look. It's a little ways out though. Would you like to go today?"

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." She turned and left to gather the things she needed for her research.

Richard went to prepare himself as well. He let Taizen know of their plans and waited for Pascal at the door. When she arrived they left the village and headed into the forest. After traveling a while they decided to take a break and eat lunch.

"This forest is huuuge!" Pascal stated flopping back onto a moss covered log. Richard watched her as she looked up into the canopy of trees that shaded them.

"It is quite big. It's easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going. I got lost once when I was about seven or eight. We were separated on the way to the village and it was night time. I guess I had wandered off pretty far when I found a cave. When I went into the cave I found these jewel-like stones. I think that might be what you're looking for."

Pascal broke a piece off her pastry and nibbled on it. "I sure hope so." She said and fell silent for a few moments. "Richard?"

"Yes." He looked at her after finishing off his pastry.

"I don't mean to keep talking to you about weird things but…" she hesitated.

"I don't mind you talking to me Pascal. We are friends aren't we?"

"Yeah." She looked at him for a moment seeming to contemplate what she wanted to say. "I think I had a fight with Hu…or something." She sounded confused. "He…he said that he liked me. I had never thought of him that way."

Richard watched the ground as he listened to her explain. He hated himself for the happiness he felt when she said that she didn't think of Hubert that way.

"I told him and it was kinda awkward after that. I asked him if we were still friends and he said yeah but he ran off saying he had some business and I haven't been able to get ahold of him since then. I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Well I do think it's best that you told him the truth. I'm sure he's just trying to come to terms with your response. Maybe you shouldn't worry about it too much. More than likely he knows that you are looking for him, so when he's ready I'm sure he'll find you." Richard hoped that his advice was unbiased. He looked over to her to see how she reacted to it.

Pascal was looking at him. "I guess you're right." She smiled lightly. "I probably should just wait." Sitting up she gave an even brighter smile. "Thanks Richard."

"It's not a problem. I'm happy to help."

After finishing their lunch, they traveled until late evening. They came upon the cave from Richard's childhood which they entered cautiously.

"Be careful. I'm not sure if there's anything living here now." Richard cautioned as they walked deeper into the dimly lit cave.

They soon came to some water as they walked down a hill. "This wasn't here before. It shouldn't be deep if memory serves me right. Do you mind getting wet?" he asked

"Nope. Lead the way!" she tightened the strap of her bag and followed him when he entered the water. They only had to swim for a couple of seconds to come to the other side. Breaking the surface of the water Richard took a deep breath and pushed thick locks of gold out of his vision. Pascal came up beside him a moment later. She pushed her two-toned hair back and looked around with large amber eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!" she squealed. Quickly climbing out of the water onto the slick rock floor she ran over to the wall of the cave.

Sprinkled all across the wall and ceiling of the cave was what looked like various sizes of the clearest sapphire embedded into the black wall. The artificial jewels twinkled in the small amount of moon light from the cracks in the ceiling that led outside. It was just as he remembered from when he was a boy.

"This is it. This is exactly what I was looking for!" she ran her slender fingers across the shimmering wall. The reflection of the water on the stones made a wispy transparent blue light dance across her skin. Richard found himself staring at the view before him. In that moment he truly thought she was the most attractive woman he'd ever seen.

She turned her attention toward him. "This is the eleth!. Richard this is great! I could use this for so many things." Her eyes sparkled warmly with happiness and excitement.

"I'm happy for you." He looked down at her, his vision attracted to the little water droplets that clung to her cheeks. He reached out and used his finger tips to brush them away. Her cheeks were cold to the touch.

"Richard?" she looked at him questioning.

Richard knew himself well enough to know that the talk they had previously was spurring his actions. He felt like he had a chance. Although he didn't deserve her, he needed her. Her cheerfulness attracted him and he wanted to share in it with her. Looking down into her eyes he leaned in closer to her and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock but she didn't pull away from him so he cupped both of her cold cheeks in his hands and carefully kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while but the school semester is winding down and I've been busy. Writer's Block didn't help either. I hope this chapter was okay. Please let me know if you have any advice about keeping characters in character. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please look forward to the next chapter.

(=^^=)


	4. Aware

Aware

Pascal lay awoke staring at the shadows that danced on the trees in front of her without seeing. All around her the sounds of night carried on but she was too occupied with her own thoughts to take notice of them. Her and Richard had long since left the cave and were camping in the forest overnight until morning. Currently her back was turned to him while she lay in her pallet. The fire burned warmly behind her gently wrapping her in heat.

'Richard kissed me.' She said in her mind. Between the time they had exited the cave and the time she lay staring at the trees she could have sworn she'd said it more time than she could count. Though she solved some of the most complex problems easily she seemed to be having trouble wrapping her head around that fact. The mere thought of it made her head all wonky to the point where she just couldn't function normally.

Thinking back to the kiss she felt her cheeks burn. It hadn't lasted a long time but she clearly remembered what it felt like. It was warm and soft. She used her hands to rub her hot cheeks. It wasn't a familiar feeling since she rarely got embarrassed. After the kiss she was so shocked that she couldn't speak. That also rarely happened since she always had something to say. There was a moment of silence between them afterwards but then they both picked up as if nothing happened. She collected her eleth crystals and they had made their way out of the cave in silence. She wondered what he was thinking about the whole thing.

Realizing that her thoughts were keeping her wide awoke when she should be sleeping she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. It took time but she finally succeeded and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they both cleaned and packed up their camping supplies. With a night between them Pascal felt maybe she probably misunderstood the whole thing though she couldn't figure out why Richard would ever kiss her. She didn't know the answer but she didn't want to ask him either which was unusual for her because she never had a problem asking any kind of questions before. Pushing it out of her mind she gathered her things and followed Richard through the forest. To dispel the silence she launched into what she was going to do with the eleth crystals. She figured it would keep her busy since Richard hadn't said anything about yesterday.

When the conversation quieted for a while Richard took a deep breath. "Pascal?"

"Yeah?" she asked wondering why her heart beat faster at his serious tone. She felt she knew where this was going and she really didn't want him to say it.

"I feel I need to apologize to you." He began.

"Oh? Don't worry your head about it Richard. It was a mistake, yeah?" she forced a bright smile. "I won't tell anyone, it'll be between me and you."

Richard paused walking so she stopped behind him short of bumping into him. He turned around and looked at her. His thin blond brows knitted together in a frown before he spoke. "No, that's not the reason why I wanted to apologize."

"It's not?" she said confused.

"No. I wanted to apologize because I didn't explain myself. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say so I waited when I shouldn't have. The kiss was not accidental. I kissed you because I hold romantic feelings for you although I do think I should have told you first." He finished.

Pascal's face felt hot just as it did the night before. "Oh…"

Richard watched her for a moment before speaking. "You don't have to respond to these feelings but I wanted you to be aware of them." he gave a light smile before turning away. "We should probably pick up our pace if we want to make it back by nightfall."

"R-Right…" she could only muster up a one word response because she was too shocked for much more. 'It was on purpose…' she said to herself. She looked to Richard's back as he walked ahead of her. She was sure she wouldn't be able to act the same in front of him. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation. It wasn't the first time that she was confessed to but when Hubert did it she did feel like she did now. The question was why Richard was different than Hubert. She contemplated that as they made their way back to the village.

When the two arrived back at the village Taizen awaited them with an anxious expression.

"King Richard I'm glad you've arrived back. A messenger from Barona just arrived with a letter to you from the castle."

Richard took the paper in Taizen's hand and looked over it. "It seems my presence is needed back in Barona. Thank you for bringing this message to me and for your great hospitality Taizen."

"It was my pleasure King Richard. I would be honored if you would visit us again in your leisure time. I will look forward to it." He bent in a respectful bow.

"I assure you I will. Until then you must take care of yourself." Richard turned to look back at Pascal. "I apologize Pascal but I have to go back now."

"No problem. Is everything okay there?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about. There are some affairs I need to see to." A light frown creased his brow momentarily. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"S'okay. I got what I came here for. Besides I have to get home to take a looky at this stuff. I'm totally gonna be busy for a while. We can head back since you need to go."

Richard nodded though to Pascal it seemed he wasn't satisfied with something. Before she could ask he gave a quick nod and turned to make preparations to travel back through the forest. With everything settled they quickly gathered their things and begin their journey back to Barona.

The return to where they were dropped off was less eventful than before to which Pascal was thankful. She was sure Richard couldn't take another beating like before since he was still injured. To make sure they didn't run into any trouble the forest guardians escorted them back to the forest exit. Exiting the forest a Turtlez Transport awaited them with a royal guard.

"Looks like this is where we're gonna separate." She said to Richard's back. She was sorta glad they were parting ways for a while. 'I definitely need some time to mull this one over.' She thought to herself.

Richard turned to look at her for a moment before speaking. "Do be careful in your travels Pascal. You're always welcome in Barona and I'd be happy to hear about the progress you make in your research."

"Sure I'll keep you updated. It's totally going to be great!" she said truly starting to feel the excitement of a new discovery.

After their goodbye's Pascal traveled on her way back to the Amarcian Enclave intent on burying herself in her research. Richard had never been so attentive to her. At least she didn't think so. It made her feel awkward and clumsy something very out of the ordinary for her.

* * *

Richard arrived back in Barona and headed straight to his office. He knew he was a king and his duties had to be taken care of. He had never had a problem with doing it because he loved taking care of the people of Windor. Only now was he feeling a bit put out because of being called and it had much to do with wanting to stay longer with Pascal. He knew early on that he wouldn't be able to stay long but he didn't feel very rational at the moment.

By the time he reached his office he was ready to handle whatever needed to be done. There were preparations for an upcoming ball for good relations between the three countries in process. They were currently stalled and needed his signature before it was too late so it was quite imperative for him to come back. Resigned to that fact, he began looking through the papers.

When he was finished he sat back gently in his chair to relax his injured back. His thoughts wandered to his actions in the cave the night he and Pascal found the eleth crystals. It was not his intention to kiss her so suddenly but his feelings got the best of him in that moment. He knew he should probably be worried about what his actions could do but he was too happy about Pascal now being conscious of him and his feelings for her. He wasn't sure when or if he should tell Hubert about his desire to pursue a relationship. He originally wanted them to be together but along the way his feelings changed. He knew it was a betrayal but he couldn't help how he felt. Although he only made a move after he knew that Pascal didn't feel that way for Hubert he was positive it didn't matter in this situation.

Releasing a pent up sigh he decided it might not be best to think about this subject for now. It was a difficult situation that caused him great stress. He truly did value his friends after all that had happened. He rose from the chair and proceeded with preparations to welcome the president of Strahta and the Chancellor of Fendel.

* * *

AN: It's been waaay too long since I updated. I do hope someone is still reading this. I ran into a serious writer's block on where I wanted to take the story so the result was a shorter chapter than usual that took forever for me to put out. Forgive me. As always I accept all feedback as long as it's constructive. I won't make any promises on when the next chapter will be ready but I will try for it not to be so long away.

R&R please!

(=^_^=)


	5. The Reply

The Reply

Pascal peered at one of the pieces of water eleth through a pair of work goggles. Today just didn't seem to be a good day to experiment with the eleth. Nothing was going the way she wanted even though all the measurements and such were correct.

"Aww bananas." she muttered out loud to herself and then sighed deeply. Her mind just hadn't been cooperating with her as of late. Placing the eleth crystal back into its holder she settled down ready to begin again until a knock sounded at her lab door.

"Yeah?" she said not bothering to look towards the door. The door opened and Poisson entered.

"Good afternoon Pascal." she said smiling. "You don't seem to be in a good mood this afternoon."

"Hnn. I can't seem to get this eleth to work right. It's driving me nuts" she sighed again and leaned back in her chair. Pushing the goggles up onto the top of her head she turned her attention to Poisson. "So what's up?"

"I've come to invite you to be my guest at an upcoming ball held by the King of Windor. The Chancellor invited the Elder but I will attend in her place. I am allowed two guests and I thought that you would like to go with me if you hadn't been sent and invitation. I am sure many of your friends will be there. Would you like to attend it with me?"

"Sure. I'd like see the gang together again. We haven't been together in a while." She smiled at the thought. She had received some mail a few days ago but had forgotten to open it when she was sidetracked by something. "When is it?" she asked.

"We will be attending at the end of the week. Of course we will be dressed formally so we have plenty of time to find something for you to wear."

Pascal looked down at her wrinkled but clean clothes. She guessed they would have to dress up for a ball.

"My other guest will be your sister so I'm sure she'll be glad to help you find something. Speaking of Fourier she hasn't been complaining about you like she used to."

"Yeah, she was shocked the last two times she came. I had already taken a bath before she had to remind me." She smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"Well that certainly is something out of the normal. Is there a reason?" she said inquisitively.

"Not really." Before she realized it her cheeks flared up. Jumping out of her seat she stretched and walked over to a window. She hoped Poisson wouldn't notice. She was still coming to terms with Richard's confession. She honestly couldn't understand why he would ever feel that way for her but she was pleased nonetheless.

Poisson had 'hmmed' lightly before she spoke. "Okay. Fourier is sure to be over before the day is over. She'll probably want to take you shopping to find something fit for the ball. I have a meeting with the Overseer so I'll be going now."

"Alright, see you later Poisson." Pascal said finally feeling her cheeks cool off. She took another look at the eleth. 'Doesn't look like we're going to work out today.' She thought to herself and began walking away from the experiment. She vaguely wondered what would happen when she saw Richard again and if it would be awkward. She knew she had to say something to his confession but she was still going out of her mind thinking about what to say. She couldn't picture what she and Richard would look like in a relationship but she knew for sure she wasn't opposing to the idea. She just didn't know how to go about it and if she was ready for one.

* * *

Richard stood in the castle ballroom overseeing the cleaning and decorations as Dalen rambled off the last things that needed his attention. His mind had been partially with the man and partially not for the last half hour. It had been only a few weeks since he last saw Pascal and he wanted to see her yet again. 'Would it seem like I'm pressuring her?' He wasn't the type to be unsure in these situations but he found that when it came to matters involving Pascal he was rarely himself.

"…ichard…ing…chard…" Richard blinked realizing he was being called and turned his attention to Dalen.

"King Richard is everything okay?" Dalen asked with concern showing on his face.

"Please forgive me Dalen I was preoccupied in my thoughts for a moment. What is it?" he asked turning his full attention to Dalen. He would just have to think about his relationship matters at a later time.

"We want to make sure that the decorations of the ballroom have your approval." Dalen said motioning with a broad sweep of his arm to the vast expanse of the ballroom.

The room was tastefully decorated with ribbons of green and gold silk arching beautifully from the ceiling as well as adorning the pillars. The glass chandeliers were cleaned wonderfully so the lights reflected shined beautifully through the different pieces of glass. There were tables off from the center of the room that were covered with pristine white table cloths ironed to show not even the smallest creases. The tables were accompanied by wooden chairs waxed to perfection to shine like new. Lastly, the floor gleamed from a good cleaning showing the perfect reflection of the ceiling above.

"The decorations are wonderful. Thank you everyone." He said to the team of maids and butlers that stood before him awaiting his approval. When they had it they scattered each going to prepare something else.

"Dalen, if you would be kind enough to handle the rest of the preparations here I will return to my office." Richard didn't usually leave things to other people but he just couldn't concentrate.

"Say no more my king, I will handle the rest."

Leaving Dalen he went to his office to clear his head. When he arrived he sat in his chair and browsed through the leftover paperwork that he would be continuing when everything was finished. There were an assortment of documents that needed his attention but not as many as it would have been if he hadn't been working on them in the last few days before the ball. Beginning to sort the documents into neat piles he decided that would be the best way to calm his thoughts.

* * *

Later that evening the ball started without any incidents. Richard greeted all his guests with a host's smile and gave a small speech about the happiness that peace between the three countries had produced. When he had finished his opening speech he was swarmed by political figures from the two guest countries. He resigned himself to speaking with them first before finding any of his friends who might have accepted his invitation. He knew some would be there because of their position in one of the three kingdoms so he figured he would definitely run into Asbel, Hubert, and Malik. He would see Cheria, Sophie, and Pascal if they accepted his invitations. He felt he had a good chance of meeting Pascal if she was invited by Poisson as well. That thought made him want to hurry through introductions with other representatives so he could look for her. Handling situations like these correctly was very important and he found great joy in making sure everything ran smoothly but he also knew that intimate human relationships were important as well and he wanted to make sure he didn't neglect any chance he had at nurturing his relationship with Pascal. As if on cue Hubert appeared in front of him at President Paradine's side reminding him of his most important issue. He decided it would be better not to think of it while handling important matters so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"King Richard," the president began "You have truly done something wonderful. Keeping in touch and getting to know your ally is quite essential to continuing peaceful relations." he smiled while shaking Richard's hand.

"President Paradine and Hubert, I'm honored that the both of you accepted my invitation." Greetings over they stood a few moments talking to each other about political business and then the president excused himself.

"I'm aware that you two are good friends so I will leave as I am sure you have some catching up to do." Nodding to both of them he left to speak to someone else.

With the president gone Richard turned his attention to Hubert. "It really has been some time since we've last spoke. I hope you been well.' Richard asked truly concerned for his friend. Although his and Hubert's relationship wasn't as close as he and Asbel's, he really did care for him.

"I have." He said folding his arms in front of himself. "And you?" he asked looking at some of the different guests milling around.

"I've been quite busy with preparations for this lately but I am doing fine."

"Richard! Hubert!" Asbel's voice carried over to them from a small distance. He walked over to where Richard and Hubert stood. He was accompanied by Cheria and Sophie who wore matching dresses.

"It's so good to see the both of you." He beamed brightly.

"I share the same sentiments." Richard responded. He was happy to see that they had decided to come.

"Thank you for the invitation your highness." Cheria said with a small curtsy. Sophie followed her example and thanked him too.

"I am happy you accepted. I was hoping you would so I made sure they prepared some your favorites." He said

"Are there any crablettes?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Yes, there are. Please help yourself." He grinned at the look on her face as she headed toward the food area. Cheria followed behind her reminding her about being a lady.

Richard turned his attention back to Asbel and Hubert.

"Hey Hubert have you seen Pascal yet? She looks really different than her usual." Asbel said making conversation.

Richard could see Hubert stiffen at the mention of Pascal's name though Asbel didn't notice because he wasn't looking.

"I haven't the faintest idea why I should care what she looks like." He said simply. "If you will excuse me I have others that I need to speak with." He turned his back and strolled away.

"Huh. But I thought- never mind." Asbel said looking confused.

Richard knew the reason behind Hubert's statement but decided he wouldn't say anything because it might cause trouble. Instead he changed the subject to Asbel's unmarried state and his progress with Cheria. They talked for a while and then parted. Asbel went to speak to Malik and Richard to Chancellor Eigen.

* * *

Finally finding some time to slip away, Richard left the noisy ballroom for the much quieter nearby library. He had seen Pascal go that way sometime earlier and decided he would go speak to her. Entering the library he searched for her amidst the towering shelves of books. After a few moments he found her sitting on the marble floor in a corner with her attention riveted in the book she held. He was sure she hadn't heard him approach so he lightly touched her small shoulder to catch her attention. She jumped at the contact and quickly looked up.

"I didn't intend to frighten you. Forgive me." he said.

"Oh, Richard." She quickly got up and fixed her dress. "Nice party you have going on here."

With her standing and closer to him he could finally get a better look at what she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back away from her face with a flower hair clip giving him a full view of her face. She wore a soft yellow dress that tied around her neck exposing her shoulders. It fitted her petite form perfectly down to her waist where it flared out at the hips and stopped just before her knees. On her feet were white strappy low-heel sandals that matched her elbow length silk gloves.

He had never seen her wear something so feminine. It was a very pleasant surprise so he was at a loss for words for a moment.

"Richard?" she asked with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." He recovered.

"Do I look that weird in this?" she asked motioning to the dress. "I feel kinda awkward."

"No, you look magnificent."

"Oh…" she said. Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable he changed the subject. "You've seen everyone already?"

"Almost everyone, Sophie and Cheria looked really cute in their matching dresses." She fingered the pages of the book in her hand.

"I agree they were very cute." He turned to browse the book shelf beside him so he wouldn't stare at her.

"I was with my sister until a little while ago. We met the Captain with Asbel and talked for little while."

In his peripheral vision he could tell she was looking at him and he really wondered what was on her mind. He wanted to know what she thought of him or if she thought of him.

"Richard?" she turned toward him.

"Yes?" he turned his attention to her fully.

"I want to talk…" she hesitated.

He stood patiently waiting for her to finish. He could feel his anticipation building with just those four words.

"I want to talk about your confession." She finished looking at him straight on. "I've never been in a relationship before so I don't have any previous experience."

"That wouldn't be a problem." He easily answered.

"I like having friends but I don't know if I can handle more intimate relationships. Fourier tells me I'm good with machines but not so much with people."

"That's fine. We could take it slowly. I'm in no rush." He smiled. "I'd be happy to go at a pace that makes you comfortable."

She fell silent for a moment. "I gotta know something."

"Hmm?"

"Why me?" she asked. "I'm not exactly what you would call an attractive. Fourier tells me all the time that I'll never find someone the way I am now."

"I'll admit that you have quirks but they come together with everything else that makes you who you are. All together I think you're attractive. I've come to enjoy seeing you smile and find that I want to be the person who makes you do it. You're always so cheerful and you try to help others be cheerful as well. You care for your friends very much. You never let anything change who you are."

Her cheeks held a light tint of pink.

"Shall I continue?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"N-no that's really enough." She began putting the book she had back onto the shelf which was slightly out of her reach.

Richard mover closer and placed the book back in its slot for her. He then looked down at her. "I suppose I should get back before they send the guards looking for me. Please help yourself to anything else you'd like to read." He turned to leave but was stopped by the back of his clothing being grabbed.

"What about Hu?" came her voice from behind him.

He could tell she was really worried about their friend. He was worried about his reaction as well. He knew she didn't want to hurt him more than he was already and he didn't want to lose a friend.

"Surely we would have to tell him before he found out. That is only if you're willing to begin a relationship with me."

"I know." She answered "Can't we wait for a while?"

"That would be best. In the meantime we can strengthen our bond and get to know each other more." He looked over his shoulder at the top of her head.

"Um…yeah." She said letting go of his clothing.

In the distance outside the library Richard could hear the guards looking for him. "I suppose we'll have to talk more about this later." He turned to her with a smile. He couldn't stop himself even if he had tried. She nodded in agreement. He turned to leave again.

"Richard?" came her voice again.

"Yes." He turned back to her.

"Thank you for saying I looked nice." She said with a shy smile.

"You're welcome Pascal. I honestly think you look beautiful tonight." With that he exited the library quietly and made his way back to the ballroom with the brightest smile on his face.

* * *

AN: I hope this made up for the extremely short chapter before. Any questions or input please leave them in my PM box or in a review. Until next time.

(=^_^=)


End file.
